The density of heat generating components in electronic circuit packs continues to rise as it has for decades. The requirement for forced fluid cooling is therefore already present in many current electronic systems. Proposed systems for more effective cooling are, in general, complicated and expensive. Such proposals include, for example, the use of compressed fluorinated hydrocarbons, other gases and liquids such as water, which can be difficult to implement.
It is generally recognized that rods placed on one or more of the principal walls of a flow passage will enhance heat transfer through that passage (see Sparrow et al, "Symmetric vs. Asymmetric Periodic Disturbances at the Walls of a Heated Flow Passage," International Journal Heat Mass Transfer, Volume 27, pp. 2133-2144 (1984), and Sparrow et al, "Enhanced Heat Transfer in a Flat Rectangular Duct . . . ", Journal of Heat Transfer, Volume 105, pp. 851-861 (November 1983)). It has also been proposed to provide baffles and air flow guides to control the flow of cooling air over a matrix of integrated circuit components including heat sinks (see U.S. Pat. No. 4,233,644 issued to Hwang et al).
One of the problems associated with forced fluid cooling of circuit packs is that the fluid, typically air, tends to stagnate in the areas between the components, and cooling efficiency suffers thereby. The prior art proposals do not appear to address this problem.
It is, therefore, an object of the invention to provide an inexpensive means for forced fluid cooling of circuit packs.